


【VD】Like a river flows

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 停电了，他们要想一些别的办法来对抗夏日的炎热。5vd





	【VD】Like a river flows

又一个停电的夜晚，还是在仲夏的无风夜。真要命，但丁想，在只有他和维吉尔的事务所里脱得只剩一条内裤。几绺银色的毛发从边缘漏出来，被汗水牢牢地黏在略显松弛的小腹。他突然有些后悔前几天推掉了那个报酬丰厚的单子，否则他就不会像现在这样，大汗淋漓地瘫在尚存一丝凉意的地板上，像一块融化的黄油。不过那也只是个转瞬即逝的闪念，如果一切重来，他还是会毫不犹豫地拒绝。

也许我该给尼禄打个电话，让他帮忙先垫付一下电费。但丁盘算着，从地板上坐起，尔后猛地想起如今在停电，电话根本打不出去。于是他又沮丧地躺了回去，忽然听到楼上的浴室里传来冲水的声音，紧接着是关门的响动与渐渐远去的脚步声。维吉尔大概率回了那个仿佛蒸笼的卧室。他宁愿待在沸腾的空气里受罪，也不愿意像但丁那样有辱尊严地躺地板乘凉。这差不多是他的原话。然而那阵冲水声莫名启发了但丁，他想起来浴室里除了花洒外还有一个足够大的浴缸。他顿时如一条煎锅上翻腾的大马哈鱼从地板上翻身跳起，马不停蹄地跑去了浴室。

“这就是你说的‘好主意’？”维吉尔面无表情地盯着眼前这个半满的浴缸，低沉的声线绷得有些紧。浴缸旁的地板上摆着几根点亮的蜡烛。他记得十分钟前这里还是空空如也，而三分钟前但丁在卧室找到他，宣称自己已经找到了让他们两个都能凉快过夜的方法。大概是热度扭曲了他的判断力，维吉尔不敢相信自己竟然对但丁的鬼话信以为真，像个被牵着鼻子走的蠢货一样跟着他来到浴室。“愚蠢。”他忍无可忍地转身就想走，但丁眼疾手快地拉住了兄长。

“嘿，难道你还有更好的方法吗？”他回答得理直气壮，维吉尔后悔离开卧室时没拿上阎魔刀，但更令他恼怒的是他明白但丁是对的，他们的确没有再好的降温途径。

“如果你昨天记得交电费。”年长的半魔硬邦邦地说，嗓音凝滞在厚重的炎热里。“就不会像现在。”

“你也一样。”但丁反击得很快，维吉尔冷冷地瞪着他，那只被他拽着的手腕动了动，于是他攥得更紧了，像抓住某种失而复得的记忆，并试图将兄长往浴缸的方向拖去。“无论如何，你该尝试一下。”

最终，维吉尔选择了妥协——不过也不能完全算是妥协，而是他清晰地认识到在这种糟糕的天气里打架无异于徒增烦恼。但丁先他一步脱掉内裤坐进去，缸里的水位升高了一点。

“快点来，维吉。”他夸张地挥着手臂，向他展示余下的空间。“我给你留了位置。”

不可理喻。维吉尔动了动嘴唇，却终究什么都没说。经重新融合后的人性部分正使他逐渐显现出宽容的迹象。他慢慢地脱掉身上早就变得黏糊糊的T恤与短裤——那些都是但丁从衣柜深处刨出来的旧衣服——将它们丢进角落里的洗衣筐，随后在胞弟不加掩饰地注视下摆脱了最后一件遮盖。他迈开腿，不紧不慢地踩进水底，屈起膝盖坐下来，整个过程平稳得没溅出半点水花。水位再度上升，直至没过他们的心口。

这个浴缸对于两个身材高大的成年男性而言还是有些狭窄，但丁尴尬地意识到这点。他的背紧贴着浴缸的最右端，手随意地搭上缸沿，脚趾挨着维吉尔的脚踝，而维吉尔闭着眼睛，看也不看他。眼下的气氛弥漫着一股说不明的古怪，他们之间不是没有过裸裎相对的时刻，但是像现在这样，什么都不说，什么也不做，只是单纯地干坐在这里泡澡，甚至没有心猿意马的挑逗，但丁没由来地感到一丝不自在，倒不是他不想，只是在这样的天气里做爱无疑是件苦差事，或许等下次，至少没那么热的时候。

“也许我该买个小黄鸭放这里。”他干巴巴地讲着不痛不痒的玩笑话，维吉尔“嗯”了一下，便不再言语。但丁心不在焉地用手指拨弄着水面，看着微小的涟漪在有限的空间内蔓延。

“你还记得我们小时候在浴缸里学游泳的事吗？”沉默半晌，他再度开口。维吉尔微抬眼皮，瞥他一眼：“如果你指的是你企图在浴缸里把自己淹死的那件事的话，那么是的，我记得。”

“那只是呛水。”他不服气地反驳道，脚趾用力戳了戳兄长的踝骨。“你第一次憋气的时间甚至没我长。”

“至少我不会蠢到在水下用鼻子吸气。”维吉尔轻蔑地哼了一声，又合上了双眼。但丁想知道如果自己在这时候拧开兄长头顶的花洒会怎样，他的兄弟很可能会因此掐着他的脖子把他掼在瓷砖上，然后用花洒敲他的头，至少会比现在这种诡异的情况强。但丁摸了摸鼻子。他想起六岁那年刚学会游泳的他们背着父母偷偷跑到家附近的一条小河里比赛，想要证明自己才是精通此道的那个，但是他们错估了水深。他像一条惊慌失措的小狗在河水里浮浮沉沉地挣扎。

“维吉尔！”他尖叫着，更多的水涌入他的鼻咽。“咳咳，维吉尔你在哪儿！”

一双手从背后托住了他，出于本能，但丁紧紧抱住那双手臂，随后他听见背后的那个人恼怒地啧了一声。

“松开点。”熟悉的声音，熟悉的叹息。“不然我没法带你上岸。”

我不。但丁咕嘟嘟地吐着气，恐惧令他无法正常思考。他反而抱得愈发紧了。

“算了。”兄长稚嫩的嗓音湮没在流水声中。“记住，一会儿不许乱动。”

这绝对是但丁有史以来最听话的一次。他乖乖地任由维吉尔拖着他在水流中横行，直到岸边。维吉尔先将他推到岸上，接着再自己爬上来，气喘吁吁地躺在咳嗽不止的但丁身旁。但丁有些惊讶自己还记得那么清楚，那时不算光彩的经历放到如今却让他感到好笑。时间的洪流冲散了太多东西，他像一块独自伫立其中的岩石，眼睁睁看着它一度带走他的兄弟，又将他送回，再无情地流走，最后又令他回到他身边，而今就在他眼前。一块历史的石头飘过水面，跳起来，在它又落到水面沉下去之前，他和他已经老了。*

忽然，一个东西碰到但丁的手指。他抬起眼睛，那是维吉尔的手——他又侧过脸看了看维吉尔，后者似乎睡着了，呼吸深沉得仿佛河底的石头，然而眉头却皱得很紧，犹如堕入最阴暗的睡梦。

“维吉？”但丁小心翼翼地叫着他。没有回应，只有他的手依然挨着他的手指。但丁犹豫一下，继而握住那只手，拇指滑过他光滑的掌心。维吉尔把指甲修剪得干净又整齐，当但丁摩挲他的手指头时，他几乎感受不到角质的存在。他捏着他虎口上的肉，无名指穿过指缝，触摸他的掌纹。维吉尔的眉头仿佛散开了一些。那些之前被手套包裹着的部分相比于粗糙的指腹显得格外柔软，但丁的指尖如同写字一样在上面无任何实际意义地划来划去。他已经过了玩“我写你猜”的年纪，小时候维吉尔总能凭借双胞胎之间强大的感应力轻而易举地猜到他在写什么，假如手是连接他们思想的渠道，他倒真希望能通过他的手知道维吉尔目前在想些什么。但丁牵起那只手，放到唇边快速吻了一下掌心。维吉尔原本抿着的嘴唇松开了。紧接着他又开始咬他磨出茧子的指腹，舌尖舔过那些很快就会愈合的齿痕。维吉尔的呼吸遽然变得又深又急，那河流一样的声音，然后他睁开眼睛。但丁下意识朝水面下瞄了眼。啊哈，原来你光靠玩手就能勃起，这就是你戴手套的原因。他本来想这样调侃，不过考虑到眼下维吉尔一伸手就能扼住他喉咙的状况，他决定还是不要贸然惹是生非。

“你想回床上吗，兄弟？”

他们甚至没来得及擦干身子，从浴室到卧室的路上汪着或大或小的水渍。“我的床单！”但丁不满地抗议道，苦恼地意识到这是他们从魔界回来后毁掉的第二张，也是他的最后一张备用床单。然而当维吉尔的嘴唇贴住他脖颈下的凹口时，他一句抱怨的话都说不出来。见鬼，这天气真是太热了。他微微喘着气，在兄长用力含吮他乳头的时候不由自主地弓起身子，感觉自己就像一张刚被送进烤箱的生面饼。那几根方才被他舔过的手指顺着他脊背上滑落的汗被塞进他的屁股，他呻吟着晃动腰，在那些手指上缓慢地操着自己。维吉尔蹙起眉，几缕湿漉漉的发绺垂下来，又很快被他撩了上去。他们的皮肤腻在一起，体温如火一般燃烧，但丁不禁开始想念那个冰冷的浴缸。

“你最好快点。”他在维吉尔抽出手指的时候咕哝着。“我怕我会中暑晕过去。”

“那我会把你重新操醒。”冷酷的话语在他头顶响起。但丁不吭声了，他知道维吉尔没在开玩笑。“再说，你根本不会中暑。”

“老天，你还真是毫无幽默细胞。”但丁自暴自弃地翻了个白眼。维吉尔在他汗湿的臀瓣上掴了一掌，声音不算响亮，反倒有些黏黏的。他顺从地张开腿，臀缝磨蹭着维吉尔硬挺的老二，脚踝勾着他的胯，每一个动作都在提醒他“快点”。但维吉尔似乎打定了主意这次要慢慢来，掐着他的腰又将他摁回水淋淋的床单上，龟头顺势顶入他翕张的穴口，不紧不慢地向里推进。但丁哽了一下，像是到嘴边的一口气硬生生被人折断又塞回他的喉咙里。事实上还真有一些额外的东西拨开他泛红的下唇，伸进了他的口腔，那是维吉尔的手指。他费力地用舌头讨好这些搅动的手指，唾液从他微张的唇角溢出来。真是添乱。他忽然改了主意，转而愤愤地用牙齿叼住那根不停和他舌头作对的拇指。现在到处都是黏糊糊的了。

维吉尔用另一只空着的手掰开他的屁股，手指头陷入丰腴的脂肪层，真正意义上地开始操他。他低低地喘息，不断有汗水淌过他浑身绷紧的肌肉，他的头发又乱了，一缕银白的发丝随着他抽插的动作在鬓边摆动，摇曳的烛火映着微蹙的眉心。但丁不得不承认这时候的维吉尔就和他拿刀捅自己时一样的性感，而此时他的兄长终于从他的嘴里拔出手指。万岁。但丁在心底小小地欢呼，现在他看自己的兄弟更顺眼了。然而维吉尔接下来所做的事却让他觉得难以置信——他开始用那只沾满了但丁口水的手揉捏后者肚子上的软肉，但丁有理由怀疑这是另一重意义上的嘲讽，嘲讽他不再拥有像他兄弟那样结实的腹肌，也许还有胸肌。维吉尔玩弄他胸部的手法堪称一流，他的乳头被自己的口水磨得发亮。但丁喟叹着裹住自己滴水的阴茎，手指粗暴地上下滑动，另一只手则抚向他们交合的部位，维吉尔下腹处的毛发蹭得他有些泛痒。他们在满是褶皱的床单上扭动，如两条在干涸的河床里挣扎的鱼。维吉尔俯身咬住他颤动的肩部，托起他被撞得发红的左腿，更快地朝前挺动，但丁被迫侧着身子，压着两个人重量的右臂逐渐酸痛起来，床垫在嘎吱声中显得不堪重负。他和这张有些年头的床都不再年轻了，但丁悄悄叹了口气，有意夹紧了臀部，想要尽快结束这场难耐的性爱，不过维吉尔很快识破了他的诡计，立即往他晃动的臀肉上狠狠地甩了一掌。正是这一掌令但丁痉挛着迎来了他的高潮，精液流过他张开的指缝。他吃不准“被打屁股高潮”与“被玩手勃起”哪个更能羞辱人，而他的兄弟不会放过任何一个嘲弄他的机会。

“原来你喜欢这个。”维吉尔贴着他湿热的耳廓，嘴唇蠕动着，鼻息扑在他耳后。但丁的喉结滚动着，一声像是反驳的气音漫过他的舌尖。维吉尔的阴茎仍然在他收缩的肠道里冲撞，而但丁懒洋洋地摊在床上，已经不想再无谓的动弹，快感的消退令他变得懈怠。终于，在用力抽动几下后，维吉尔卡着他的腿射了出来，各种粘稠的液体随着他退出的动作滴落在他的大腿内侧，然而但丁此刻却不再想着去浴室的事情了——浓重的睡意仿佛空气中的燥热渗入他每个放开的毛孔，他十分不应景地打了个哈欠，右臂仍在隐隐作痛。

“明天记得交电费。”但丁翻过身，这是他睡前听到的最后一句话。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *：引自《英国病人》


End file.
